A photographing drive device is an important component for supporting photography in devices such as a mobile terminal. From the development of mobile devices in the past few years, the mobile devices such as a high-priced mobile phone on a market emphasize on improvement of hardware specification of a single camera in competition of photographing components. From an increase in a pixel at the earliest to an increase and discovery in a motion dimensionality of a photographing device in recent two years, the increase in the pixel at present has encountered a bottleneck, and at least, differences in the pixel are not perceived via the mobile phone. In an exemplary embodiment, along with the ever-growing photographing demand of consumers on an intelligent mobile phone, there emerge many defects difficult to be overcome by a traditional single-camera mobile phone, including a limited photo range photographed by a single camera. Due to limitations in thickness of the mobile phone, the quality of a lens and the size of a sensor are highly demanding. A space for improving quality and definition at present has become fairly limitable. With respect to photographing effect, only a 2D photographed picture can be implemented at last, and is quite different from a scene picture seen by an actual human eye.
In light of market requirements on light weight and small thickness of the mobile phone at present, it is very difficult to greatly improve various imaging qualities via a single-camera photographing device in a limited space allowed by the lens to drive.